runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Runnerhub Reorganization
You may have noticed something that happened to the tone of the messages coming from Runnerhub Leadership in the past few weeks. Perhaps you are new to the Reddit community of Runnerhub, perhaps you have been here from the beginning. Regardless, the fine folks at the helm wanted you to know there's been some changes. Don't worry; we still play Shadowrun. This is all about bringing more to the players, and smoothing out the bumps. Without further ado, we bring you the ... 'RunnerHub Reorganization' When RunnerHub first began, we were a small group of people with a big idea. As the community grew, we attempted to design an administration to meet the growing demands of our newfound popularity. However, the structure of RunnerHub was a bit ill-defined due to the sporadic additions, and as a result RunnerHub wasn’t functioning as well as it could. To address this, we have just concluded the process of reorganizing Runnerhub to match its growing needs and use the talents of so many volunteers who keep this organization running. As such, we have divided the structure of Runnerhub’s staff into 6 bodies. These are the Executive Board and the 5 Divisions. Executive Board (EB): The EB is a separate body from the rest of Runnerhub’s staff. Unlike the Divisions, it must specifically have five members at all times. Members of EB do not need to be members of any other department, although they are welcome to be. EB will have the following responsibilities: ● They must meet once a month in a format of their choosing to discuss the state of Runnerhub. Prior to the meeting, they may ask any department to make a report on its ongoing functioning over the past month. ● They are free to give any nonbinding advice that they feel the need to share with a department. EB can only make recommendations; they cannot enforce anything nor make any rulings or decisions for a department. ● With a four-fifths vote, they may force a leadership change in any division. ● They must approve any permanent bans through a majority vote. ● Should an organization-changing decision need to be made, each department may make its own recommendations but EB will make the final decision at its monthly meeting. Character Creation Division (CCD): The CCD is the Division responsible for character approval. Their duties include: ● Reviewing all new characters that are submitted to r/hubchargen. ● Grant feedback on characters. ○ Feedback will take the form of either “Required” or “Suggested”. ■ Required changes must be addressed or the character will be declined. This includes changes needed to make the character legal, to prevent the character from diminishing the fun of other players, or to adhere to the Shadowrun Setting Standards Sheet (SSSS), among others. ■ Suggested changes are merely suggestions such as optimization or better flavor. ● CCD will compile and maintain the SSSS with input from Thematic Division. 'Interpersonal Division' (ID): The ID is the Division responsible for the satisfactory interactions between any people on RunnerHub. Their duties include: ● Approval of all new GMs. ● Mediating any disagreements between people that are not rules disputes or flavor disputes. Note the following clarifications, however: ○ ID is not here to handle annoyances. An individual will never get along with every other individual in a community due to differences of opinion, and there is nothing ID can do to change that. Having a disagreement is not a reason to seek out ID; there must be sufficient disagreement or ongoing conflict to justify involving ID. ■ If you answer ‘Yes’ to any of these questions, the issue falls under ID’s purview: ● Was I personally insulted? ● Will this issue have a permanent effect on my character? ● Is this a repeated issue? ○ ID’s job is to solve issues, not to assign blame. ID will attempt to sort out the event in question and resolve it, and they will actively attempt to refrain from placing blame. ○ ID does not exact retribution for anyone. ● ID has the power to assign temporary bans of up to one week to any person on RunnerHub should an issue in question warrant such a response. ○ A permanent ban may be motioned by ID, but the Executive Board will have to ratify such a move. 'Rules Division' (RD): The RD is responsible for clarifying ambiguous rules or designing new rules where the current Shadowrun system fails to meet expectations and needs. Any clarifications or house rules for mechanical effects will be designed and maintained by RD; no other division has the authority to make rulings. Should a player, GM, or administrator have a question or dispute about a rule, then they must submit a ticket with RD by contacting the moderators to have them issue a decision. 'Thematic Division' (TD): The TD is responsible for the integrity of the RunnerHub setting and any current events taking place in that setting. This will include: ● Ensuring that characters acceptably conform to the standards of the setting. ● Runs do not unrealistically implement new developments. ● Major overarching plot developments have a unified thought process behind them. TD will also have the authority to award GMPs at their discretion for any activity that they deem to improve RunnerHub. This includes the GMPs for the GM of a run, as well as ensuring realistic rewards for any run’s threat and/or effort. No one else has the ability to hand out bonus GMPs or rewards obtained outside of a run / solo session. TD is also responsible for approving or denying run proposals. 'Upkeep Division' (UD): The UD is responsible for the efficient organization and dissemination of all Divisions and Executive Board business as well as the maintenance of previously developed RunnerHub content & standards. Any public notification, query, or update will be reviewed and approved by UD to ensure that official RunnerHub communications are efficient and organized. The sidebar of all RunnerHub related subreddits, what the stickies are, and any guides are under the direct control of UD. Finally, the permissions list to access ShadowSea will be handled by UD. Questions, comments, & Karma If you have any questions about the reorganization, feel free to post them here. We cannot address concerns if they are not made public. After all, this reorganization was implemented to better serve you, so we want to hear your feedback. Thank you for your understanding as we developed this over the past few weeks, and we hope you enjoy the new RunnerHub. If you need to reach us and the smoke signals aren't working, try sending a Modmail message . Someone's almost always managing the switchboard, and can direct your call to the correct commlink. If you want to find out who the moderators and subkeeps are, check out this link. All of these fine folks can be contacted through the Modmail system in place, or directly. Don't panic if you can't reach us directly. Sometimes, someone else on the team has the solution you might be looking for. Category:Archives Category:Runnerhub Organization